Enemies Always Become Friends Or Maybe Not
by crazywildchild
Summary: Tai and Cornelius created this wrap gate. Now, the Jade Palace warriors and the Robinsons are going through differences but they might just have to listen each other. Wilbur and Tai aren't allies but will they? Will they be able to become friends or not?
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Alright, first crossover with my favorite movies, meet the Robinsons and Kung Fu Panda. Applause, thank you. Thank You. I was super bored so if you read the opening then you can know I'm making an awesome crossover. Wilbur and Tai are the main characters. It's going to be funny that Wilbur and Tai aren't going to get on the right foot. So, enjoy and review in laughter. **

**Meet the Robinsons © Disney**

**Kung Fu Panda © DreamWorks**

**Tai © Me**

_The Valley of Peace_

Tai was excited that he got to be a human again but he didn't know that his sister had a human friend. Her name was Franny Robinson. He didn't have a clue why he was around her son's age. He was trying to remember his name but the name wasn't in his thoughts right now. Tigress knocked on his paper door with a shadow.

"Hey! Tai, are you ready?" She asked as she came in.

The youngest master jumped from his bed with the strap backpack on his back. The tiger wonder if his fur would be gone and form into the skin under it or something like that. He smiled and walked pass her. She smiled and shook her head wondering why he was so jumpy today. She laughed how much he was like Wilbur from Franny's description of her son. No wonder, he was jumpy he was thinking about his human form with that black hair with a spiky style. His clothes would stay the same. He was guessing his sandals would be shoes. Po saw his friend's expression and smiled. He was excited not meeting Franny and her family but having another good time with the human part of him.

He and her husband created this wrap gate which was Tai's initial idea and Cornelius helped with the calculations but Tai figure out of them. The young master was sitting waiting for his friends to be ready. All of them were going. He only hoped it would work. So, he took his laptop out and got connected with the video feed. He and Cornelius were going to have live feed between them. But he still didn't remember their son's name.

'Why can't I remember that kid's name?' Tai thought angrily.

_Today Land_

Franny was excited to see Tigress and her family. She knew she was a tiger but would she be a human like her? She couldn't sit down. Cornelius looked towards his wife and smiled he hasn't seen her so worked up so bad like when she had a concert with her frogs. She couldn't wait to meet them. From what Tigress sent her and her brother worked with her husband on the wrap gate. She was getting more worked up. Wilbur and Carl entered into the lab.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Wilbur said.

"Hey Wil" His parents replied. Cornelius had the video feed ready and set up. They all heard hey from the video feed as a tiger appeared to the laptop's screen. Wilbur was surprised that the kid that worked his parents was a tiger.

'Maybe, he's one of those kids that need special attention.' Wilbur thought.

"Hey Tai" Franny waved.

'Who name's their kids Tai probably people who's drunk.' Wilbur thought.

"Tai, where's your sister?" Fran asked. He simply shrugged and the voice of Tigress came into the feed. Tigress was there. Now, Franny and Tigress were ready to go with both having excitement.

"So, Tai is everything hooked up on your end." The tiger smiled and nodded.

"How about you?" The inventor nodded. "Let's fire it up."

Cornelius turn the laptop to his machine and as Tai turned his the same way. Each of them pulled a switch. The machines come to life. Tai walked up to camera and said, "See you later, guys."

The screen went dark in the Robinson's laptop. Cornelius had a bad feeling about their arrival.

_The Valley of Peace_

Tai had the likely feeling that their arrival to the human world wasn't going to be present. He wasn't sure but the whole feeling of them not going get there easy. Tigress walked into the portal. The other followed but Tai had a bad feeling about that.

"Come on, Tai." Tai Lung said.

"Coming" he yelled. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

_Today Land_

Three Robinsons were waiting at least ten minutes then it turned into hours, real quick. They were all surprised. They didn't think that they were coming but they were dead wrong. The nine masters were in the air and were unconscious. Tai felt the wind against his face. Then saw the others just floating in the air. He thought of what he learned in air sports. He went to his sister and looked to the ground. It looked Franny Robinson's place with an R on the building. He got to think fast. His laptop come to mind and he swirled around opened the backpack. Typed everything in speed and he was impressed that he could do that in the air. No doubt he was a kung fu master.

"Hey Cornelius" He kept yelling and the masters awoken at their youngest member voice but they were confused because Tai's voice was coming from a black haired teen with Tai's orange sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. The seven warriors were conscious now. Each of them realizing that they are not in China anymore, Tai realized that they had to get at a certain point in order to survive from this free fall. The masters listened to the youngest and got that the colorful holes were to bounce until you stop. They each got a hole and landed it. Tai looked around and got up. His legs were like jelly and his head was spinning. He looked towards his family. His sister got black shiny hair and her golden eyes with her original get-up. Viper had yellow colored hair with her blue eyes got him to notice and she was a green dress.

Crane was in a white vest with black pants as well as his straw hat. He had white hair. Monkey was in brown his shirt and pants and had brown eyes and hair. A dark green haired man with his outfit a whole green, Mantis was something else. Shifu was still in his brown robe but he grew. He had his moustache with gray hair. Tai Lung was gray haired with a gray long sleeve with black pants. Tai was shock because felt though the fur on his head but the texture was different. He felt it as it was his old hairstyle. His jaw dropped when he saw the skin no fur. He was jumping and laughing and the others started laughing at his joy. Then he stopped from jumping up and down. He looked at the house with an R on it. He started for the door and then stopped by voices.

"Hey, ring my doorbell"

"No, ring my doorbell"

"No, don't ring that one it causes you to get something horrible happen to you." Uncle Spike said.

"Ring it. Ring it. You've got love it." Uncle Dmitri encouraged.

Tai looked back to both of the twins. He couldn't wonder why he saw this before from something. He didn't realize it before or wouldn't realize it anyways. Tai back up to the doorbell of Spike's. He saw him smirk. And horns filled sounds into the air. The young master jumped and landed on his rear. Pain came to his face. A black and white haired man helped him up. Po looked at Tai with amazement.

"Bud, are you alright?" He asked.

Tai nodded, "I'm fine but I'm afraid to ask why there's an octopus answering the door!"

Tigress walked up to the two masters both thought they were going crazy. She chuckled at them. The five, Tai Lung and Shifu walked over.

"You guys are morons if you didn't know that." Tigress giggled.

Tai growled, "What if we are, then that doesn't explain the giant octopus is answering the door!"

Viper and the other five were laughing at the simple argument between the master siblings. A blonde inventor, a dark-haired woman with a dark-haired boy stepped from behind the octopus butler like it was normal to see an octopus answer a door.

'What's wrong with them they never saw an octopus as a butler?' Wilbur thought.

'What's wrong with these people having an octopus?' Tai thought.

Tigress face lit up with happiness and Franny realized that the other dark-haired woman was Tigress. They hugged each other and Cornelius raised his eyebrow with suspicion that he hadn't a clue what was happening. Wilbur looked at Tai and wondered if he was the same tiger that was talking his father and mother. As the others were gladly to say hi to each other with Tai just sat there. He sensed a presence of a boy around his age. Tai looked up and was face to face to Wilbur.

"So, you're the Tai kid." He said casually.

Tai looked at him with no idea that the kid was Wilbur. He nodded. Wilbur looked at him with bewilderment. He was just average kid like him. Tai got up and Wil attacked him. The two rolled around and the masters watched as the two teens were fighting. Tai got up and both boys glared at each other. Wilbur shot at Tai and he dodged. Tai smirked. He tried again and wasn't getting a hit. After the fight with Wilbur, Tai wasn't friendly to Wilbur or vice versa. Tigress watched her brother as he glared at the young Robinson. He was sitting between Po and Tigress just toning out of the conversation. The five, Po, Tai Lung and Shifu were talking to the members of the Robinson family. Like Tai, Wilbur wasn't listening to their conservation mostly because he was thinking about revenge towards Tai for winning.

'He's probably ready to murder me or something.' Tai thought as he crossed his arms.

'What's so different about him?' Wilbur thought laid his head on his arms which they sat on the table. 'How does he do those moves? How did he do that?'

"You know it's rude to stare." Tai said towards Wilbur.

"Funny, I could be saying the same towards you."

Franny and Tigress made eye contact. Each of them smiled deviously. Something, that they both knew Wilbur and Tai might act like this. They might hate each other at first but they were expecting that would last even from beginning to end it might be something for the two to began friends. Only the future would know. The two were still staring at each other. They couldn't let a little fight go without being what it was. Tai stood up and Wilbur did the same. Tai had a blank stare.

"Hey Franny."

"Yeah, Tigress"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course."

The two teens stood at each end frozen in place and felt something was wrong or out of balance. Shifu nodded at Tigress' idea. The two females nodded. Tigress whispered something in Tai's ear and Franny did the some to Wilbur. Both of their eyes burst with amazement.

"We're not getting-," Tai started.

"-out of this," Wilbur finished.

**A/N: Hey, tell me if you like the idea by reviewing. I will be finishing the others stories but this one I like a lot. Between being my first crossover of my favorite movies. :D I wonder what will happen to Wil and Tai if they going to get as punishment from Tigress and Fran probably you might figure it out. Later!**

**XD Aaron-Kun**


	2. Plan Success or Fail

The two boys looked at each other. Tai thought this was going to be bad. Wilbur just swallowed. Tai followed Wil to his room. Maybe, he didn't like the idea but he was trying to figure out why they had to do that. Tigress and Franny were thinking of something but he didn't know what. Back at the dining room, the Dragon Warrior looked at Tigress. She took notice and smiled, "Honey, we got a plan."

"Tigress, you really think it going to work out?" Po asked

"We don't really know." She shrugged. "We'll see the morning if they don't kill each other before then."

"That's what I'm worried about." Po chuckled nervously.

Wilbur and Tai walked to Wilbur's room, which Tai was more looking around at the design of the house. He was highly amused that this wasn't destroyed yet but the inventor's son was something else. Tai put his hands behind his head and watch the son of one of the greatest inventors ever. He laughed as he whined like a child.

"This is worst than thinking of my family dancing on my grave." Wilbur whined. Tai chuckled. He didn't like it as well. He didn't tell Wilbur that. "What's so funny?" Wilbur exclaimed to his new roommate.

"That's there a bright to this." Tai bopped his head under the top bunk bed of the bunk bed.

"What's that?"

Tai thought for a minute, "That my sister and your mom want us to put aside our difference or would it be similarities but whatever. I'm bored. So let's play game or something."

Tai groaned out of boredom. Wilbur laughed. "You think that's funny."

"Yeah, I do."

"So, you got any video games."

Wilbur opened his door. Tai walked in after him. His room had two floors. One floor had videogames, action figures and bunch of movies. The second had a bunk bed, which was part of the wall. A bed under one with was sideways. More action figures on the shelves of the bed. Tai chuckled slightly. It was highly assuming to him. Wil was fifteen now but still have these things. He was amazed still. Wilbur went to one of the couches on the first floor. Tai went to another one. The cowlick dark haired teen tossed a controller to the originally tiger.

"Well, what you think of this torture?" Wilbur asked as he turned on his game system.

"I think your mom and my sister are trying to see if we kill each other." Tai said as he watched the opening credits. "Chargeball?"

"Yeah, the hottest sport ever. I'm on my school's Chargeball team." Wil said pride and standing on the couch with his excitement.

"Never heard of it," Tai said coolly. Wilbur's jaw dropped. He jumped off of the couch he was standing on. Wilbur started shaking Tai as if he was a ragdoll. Tai wasn't much amused. Wilbur stopped after awhile or when Tai threw him onto the other couch. He raised an eyebrow. Wilbur yelled out of frustration. He couldn't take the young master anymore. Their personalities were too different. Tai smirked. "Never thought of you as a quitter."

"I thought you were sweet and innocent." Wilbur said sarcastically.

"Oh, maybe I thought of you not using much sarcasm." The Kung Fu Master said laughing.

The two glared at each other like they did in the dining room. The golden robot came into the inventor's son's room. The thought of they still hate each other came to his mind. The two were playing videogames. Carl's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it the two in the dining room were being nice to each other. Tai shouted happily. He won again. He didn't know how to play the game at first or what game was. Wilbur looked at the dark haired teen impressively.

"Tai, I got to say you're okay."

Tai huffed slightly, "You're just great without the rich boy position."

The two teens crashed onto the different couches as Tigress, Franny, Po, and Cornelius came in to see if Franny's and Tigress' plan worked. The TV was still on with a victory. Tigress smiled. Franny grinned. Po and Cornelius looked at each other and shrugged.

"Tai," Tigress said approached her brother.

Franny went to her son and smoothed his hair, "Wilbur. I didn't think it would work, Tigress."

"But it did," She grinned sweetly. Po knew something because he doesn't hear that tone much. Cornelius was as confused as Po was. Po knew that Tai was awake because he would probably be training still. Cornelius didn't believe that his son was asleep.

"Hey, I don't believe this," Po whispered. "Do you?"

"I can't believe it either. They didn't have a good foot when they met." Cornelius countered.

Po nodded, "Somehow, it doesn't feel right. That's they could just change their minds."

"You guys don't believe in us," Franny frowned.

"It's not that, honey."

"Oh right, you think that they wouldn't change if they weren't forced-," she was interrupted by a voice.

"-we wouldn't get along." Tai opened his eyes and grinned happily.

"Tai, I knew something was up." Po admitted.

"I know, Po. We got our explanation. Didn't we, Wil?"

"Yup," Wilbur popped up and he was on upper level. "We got all we need."

Tai laughed as his sister said, "You're pretty devious."

"Thank you," he took a bow with a grin.

Cornelius laughed, "Somehow, Po and I knew something was up but you girls didn't."


End file.
